Random Bit 2: ScoutXReader
by wolfprincess94
Summary: Part 2 of the game with my deviantart friend.


There he was again, all wide blue eyes and hyper innocence. He was just so tempting, it was hard to control myself around him, I just wanted to tease the boy. No, I wanted to absolutely WRECK him. I want him to shake and blush bright red whenever I meet his gaze across the room, I want the others to look on and wonder what I might have done to the poor boy to get him so nervous around me. I lick my lips at the thought, watching the boy as he talks and jokes around with Demoman and Sniper.

I decide to take action, swaying up to the three men, I make sure I have Scout's attention, and just for the hell of it, Demoman's and Sniper's. I bat my eyelashes at him, I bounce on my heels, everything about my body language screams seductive, and he's falling for it. "Yeah, whatsa' matta' girly?" I nudge in between Sniper and Demo, going for the real prize, bumping my shoulder against his arm, as I'm still shorter than him, despite wearing heels. "It gets awfully lonely and cold in my room at night..." I flutter my lashes once, taking in his facial expression. A faint pink dusts his slender face, and his eyes have gone a bit wide.

"Oh, is dat' so? I guess you need me ta' make it all better den', huh?" He quickly turns smug and cocky, trying to look big in front of the other two men, who are watching with rapt attention. "Mmm-hmmm. You'd do me that favor?" I ask, all milk and honey, I turn myself on sometimes with how slick I could be. "Happily, babe! I'd be stupid if I said no to someone as hot as you!" Sniper nods his head and Demo cackles loudly. "Great! I'll see you at 9 sharp, don't be late..." I rub a single finger under his chin, before walking away, smirking the whole way.

I decided to take a nice, warm shower before Scout came to my room. I scented my skin with cocoa butter lotion and wore a fairly tight, cleavage-bearing sleeping top and yoga pants. I was ready and raring to go, 9:00 soon rolled around and I heard a loud knock on my door. I rush over, smoothing my clothes out, before opening the door. I'm greeted by his adorable face smirking like the cat that found the cream. "Hello, Scout... Won't you come in?" He swaggers into my room, that smirk never leaving his face. "Well, toots, I'm here! What were your other 2 wishes?!" I giggle quietly, rubbing his back and shoulders, he relaxes in my hold. "I wanna give you something special... could you be a good boy and sit down in that chair right there for me?" I pointed to the chair in the middle of my room, and he more than happily takes a seat in it. "So, what are we gonna do to pass away da' time?" I stand on my toes, twirling once before leaning down, affording him a good look at my cleavage. "I used to give one hell of a lapdance, I may have gotten rusty though..." He laughs and then snuggles down into the chair. "Only one way to find out, toots!" I smile, curving my body to an unheard beat, just getting warmed up, Scout watches me, eyes never leaving my body. "Have you ever had a lapdance?" I ask him and of course he hams it up, smirking and nodding his head.

"Yeah, it was from a bangin' stripper in dis' old strip joint back in Boston. I had a good time, she had a good time!" I chuckle as I roll my head around my shoulders, my spine curving down as bend over face-first on his lap, my hands coming up to rub at any part of his chest and stomach that I can reach. "Ohhh..." He coos under his breath, his smugness taking a backseat to shyness. I straddle him, my clothed womanhood coming down to grind into his crotch, even through several layers of clothing, I can feel him hardening. "It feels like you're enjoying yourself. How am I doing. He swallows, wetting his throat before he speaks. "G,reat...!" His voice cracked! I press my breasts against his chest, arching into him as my head dips back, a soft teasing moan escaping my lips. "Babe, you're gonna end dis' to soon if you keep on like dat'..." My eyes flash, before I get up, turning around to wear I can snuggle my ass into his groin. "Oh, lord!"

I bounce my ass against him and he yelps loudly, I feel something wet on my rear-end, and I smile evilly. "Ohhh, looks like you blew it, big boy. I was gonna give you a reward if you controlled yourself through my lap-dance. Too bad, well at least I had my fun~" He is blushing uncontrollably, a large, tell-tale white stain on his lap belies his sensitivity. I kiss his nose, smiling. "I guess I am just that good!"


End file.
